


Relieved Of Duty

by cmdrjane



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdrjane/pseuds/cmdrjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>The asari councilor receives a welcome surprise.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Relieved Of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> for #councilappreciationweek

The gentle whir of skycars is heard from inside her office, and Tevos is comforted by the familiar sound. A noise that once irritated the asari councillor during her first weeks, it now provides a more soothing function. It is constant, and quiet enough to serve as white noise to block out the trepid thoughts brought on by burdening anxiety.

Blue fingers brush the edge of her desk as Tevos slides back in her chair and rises to her feet. The day has long since ended, but never before has that stopped her from spending several hours after the presidium’s close in quiet contemplation in her office. Aside from her apartment on the citadel, Tevos’s office is the only other refuge she has that isn’t her home on Illium. Clean and particular, the shelves are lined with bookcases and the walls decorated with her various degrees and achievements. They serve as a reminder to any who visit that, while unobjectionable at first impression, the asari councillor is not someone to be played.

A ‘ping’ from her omnitool alerts her of an incoming message, and Tevos frowns. While she receives many private messages on a daily basis, they never come so late in the day. With a curious swipe, Tevos answers the call.

“Tevos D’Mirosi, who is this and how did you get this number?”

“Madame Councillor?” the voice that comes through is nervous. “I…please, forgive me, I would not have called this late – I would not have called at all, actually – but, um…”

“Who is this?” Tevos asks again, growing evermore tense.

“Nelina, Madame Councillor, er, overnight staff for the Asari Embassy. An asari came through here a few minutes ago, asking for you.”

Tevos’s brow furrows. “Did she state her name?”

“Yes. Atena T’Vari.”

Tevos relaxes. “Oh. Is she still present?”

“She…isn’t, Madame Councillor. She gave me this number and asked that I alert you of her presence. I believe she is---“

“Standing outside your door,” a welcome voice teases. Tevos spins quickly to face the entrance to her office, now open with harsh, white light spilling in from the hallway. A tall, black figure stands illuminated in the glow.

Tevos suppresses a smile. “Thank you, Nelina,” she says simply before hanging up. The asari councillor stands still with bated breath before she takes a tentative step forward. “I thought you were still on tour.”

“I was,” the voice speaks again, moving into the room at a slow pace. As she steps away from the door, the purple and blue lights from the window at Tevos’s back illuminates the familiar face of her bond-mate: long and oval-shaped, turquoise in colour but now a rich shade of teal in the dark of the office.

“They let you off early?” Tevos guesses, taking Atena’s hand and entwining their fingers. The taller asari leans forwards ever so slightly to press her forehead to her partner’s, the smell of sandalwood and smoke flooding Tevos’s senses.

“I had to ask. I wasn’t going to miss today.”

Today. Ah, yes. Tevos had not forgotten their anniversary, but neither had she expected such a surprise. Like every year, she had sent a letter and hand-crafted ‘care package’ of sorts to where her wife was stationed. Their anniversary had always fallen during the months when Atena was on tour of duty, and Tevos had had to grow accustomed to a less-than-intimate celebration.

“I’m glad,” Tevos admits, smiling now that she could be sure of their privacy. She lifts a hand to Atena’s neck, caressing the skin there and leading her fingers up to her bondmate’s cheek, before pressing closer for a kiss.

Her lover’s lips are warm and inviting, and Tevos finds herself slightly weak from their touch. _Too many months_ , she thinks, but that is what she always thinks whenever they have the chance to be reunited. Atena’s hands find her waist and pull her closer, strong and firm yet gentle in their own way.

When they move apart, Tevos does not let go. She draws her thumb over her bondmate’s lips, tracing the darker markings there and down Atena’s chin. The other asari smiles, then grins, and takes Tevos’s hand to kiss it. “I think the asari councillor has earned a night off,” she murmurs in a low voice.

Tevos takes her arm and chuckles lightly. It is not often she receives a respite from her duties, and just now she cannot think of any reason why not to take the chance.

“Well, then. Shall we?”


End file.
